Twisted Reacts
by lovekotlc
Summary: These are reacts. But with a twist. Intead of the Keeper crew reacting to human stuff, its my friends and I reacting to Elvin stuff! Get ready for some action, fun, and hopefully, some humor!
1. Light Leaping

**Sooooo, why am I publishing this? Lemma, you have four other stories! I honestly don't know why. I just really like it... It's a react, with a twist! Just read it and tell me what you think. I'm bad at being humorous, but that's my favorite type of react, the funny ones. So I tried. Here you go!**

Me: Okay. So, you guys are doing reacts for me and my friends, instead of the other way around, correct?

 **Sophie:** Yep! It's our turn to show you how it's done!

 **Me:** Okay then! This should be fun! Right, Glacia and Sylvia?

 **Glacia:** I'm SO ready for this!

 **Sylvia:** It will actually be easier for me to react since you guys have already finished the Keeper series.

 **Keefe:** THERE'S A BOOK SERIES ABOUT KEEPERS?

 **Glacia:** Um, no. It's full name is Keeper of the Lost Cities. It's a book series about you guys!

 **Keefe:** IM IN A BOOK?!

 **Me:** *glares at Glacia* It's _us_ reacting to _their_ stuff. Not the other way around!

 **Glacia:** *mumbles something*

 **Me:** *sighs*

 **Biana:** Lets do the react! I'm so excited! *squeals*

 **Sophie:** Okay, first up! Light Leaping!

 **Sylvia:** Oh! I know what this is! But . . . we don't have neuxus'.

 **Me:** And the rules state:

 _All reacts must be safe and not cause death, fatigue, injury, or any harm torwards any person._

 **Glacia:** Do you always keep the rule book with you?

 **Me:**. . .

 **Dex:** Are we going to do the react or not?

 **Sophie:** As I was saying, we can share our concentration with you. Anyone in particular you want to pair up with?

 **Me:** Tam!

 **Glacia:** Keefe!

 **Sylvia:** Dex!

 **Sophie:** Um, okay then . . . Uh, guys?

 **Tam:** *rolls eyes and holds Lemma's hand*

 **Me:** *blushes*

 **Keefe:** Well, my good looks sure are attractive to some people. Any chance you'll tell me about these books about mwah?

 **Glacia:** *sees Lemma glaring at her* *sighs*

I wish Keefe. I wish.

 **Dex:** *Is completely oblivious to Sylvia's crush on him* *takes Sylvia's hand*

 **Sylvia:** *red faced* *doing a weird awkward smile*

 **Me:** Wait, isn't this illegal in the Elven world? Rule number #27:

 _Must be legal and not harmful to any society._

 **Sophie:** Relax. We're only leaping to Havenfield for a bit.

 **Me:** HAVENFIELD?! O my word! I've always wanted to go!

 **Everyone else:** *stares at Lemma*

 **Me:** What?

 **Fitz:** Um, let's go now.

 **Sophie:** Yeah.

 **Everyone:** *light leaps to Havenfield*

 **Me:** O MY GOODNESS! I AM SERIOUSLY STANDING OUTSIDE OF HAVENFIELD! OH WOW!! OMG THERE'S VERDI! AND GILDIE! *faints*

 **Glacia:** Well, that's her reaction to Havenfield.

 **Sophie:** Umm, soooooo. Sylvia? How was the leap?

 **Sylvia:** It was amazing! I thought all the color and warmth was cool!

 **Glacia:** I prefer cold, but it was okay I guess.

 **Tam:** Should we do something with Lemma?

 **Linh:** *sprays jet of water at Lemma's face*

 **Me:** *opens eyes* I'm soaked.

 **Tam:** Oh good.

 **Me:** What's that supposed to mean?!

 **Tam:** I meant Oh good, your awake.

 **Linh:** *gathers up water from Lemma's clothes*

 **Sophie:** Well, how'd you like the light leap?

 **Me:** I like the possibility of going to all the different elvin places! *suddenly Sophie's pathfinder is gone* *leaps away*

 **Glacia:** Did she seriously just do that?

 **Sophie:** This is bad.

 **That's done! Thank you for reading! I know, I'm crazy. Anyway, be sure to review!**


	2. Teleporting

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been very active lately, busy, y'know? I do hope to have a chapter for each of my stories by the end of the month. And this react I feel is almost like a story, lol. Oh well. Review time!**

 **Keeper. Obsessed: Thanks! And I took up your suggestion for the react... sorta. Read to find out!**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: Yay! Thank You so much for taking the time to read my react!**

 **SaboteurSupreme: Difference in time zone... I probably have a different time zone than you. And if your reading it, I'm happy.**

 **React Time!**

 _*Lemma was found in Atlantis and is currently being watched by a goblin named Drindal*_

 **Glacia:** So what's the next react about?

 **Keefe:** Foster let me pick it out this time, and I saw one of the reviews to this story and decided: "Cool! I'll do that! I like chaos!" So our react is on the Sanctuary.

 **Glacia:** GLITTER BUTT?!

 **Me:** SILVENY?!

 **Sylvia:** Did you say my name Lemma?

 **Sophie:** Silveny doesn't live there any more. But there are plenty of other animals!

 **Me:** But I want to see Silveny!

 **Glacia:** Me too!

 **Sylvia:** I have Exile, but I haven't started it yet.

 **Keefe:** THERES A BOOK ABOUT EXILE?!

 **Glacia:** Yeah! It's the second bo-

 **Me:** GLACIA! And Sylvia, Silveny is the winged horse on the front of the book. END OF CONVERSATION!

 **Keefe:** Awww.

 **Sophie:** Weeeeeeell, let's get to the react now.

 **Tam:** Do I have to share my concentration with Lemma again?

 **Sophie:** Do you not want to?

 **Tam:** *sends shadow vapor to Sophie*

 **Sophie:** *nods at Tam*

 **Me:** *sighs*

 **Glacia:** What if we Teleport there?

 **Sophie:** I can't teleport through anything solid.

 **Glacia:** Oh right.

 **Me:** Drindal! Stop it!

 **Drindal:** What?

 **Me:** You keep poking me, personal space!

 **Sophie:** *sighs*

 **Biana:** Soooo what are we going to do?

 **Dex:** Yeah, it's not like we can go anyway, because who's going to let humans into the Sanctuary?

 **Everyone:** *stares at Dex*

 **Tam:** Well, there goes that plan.

 **Dex:** Sorry.

 **Linh:** We could do it on Teleporting. Just teleport somewhere else.

 **Sophie:** Sure! And since you wanted to see Silveny, *eyes Lemma and Glacia* we'll teleport there!

 **Glacia and I:** YAAAAAAS!

 **Everyone:** *teleports to Silveny's location*

 **Fitz:** Sooooo, how'd you like it?

 **Me:** That. Was. Weird, intense, odd.

 **Glacia:** AWESOME!

 **Sylvia:** Let's not do that again... *leans against tree*

 **Dex:** Weeeeeell, where's Silveny?

 **Sophie:** She said she'd be here...

sound in bushes* *three black cloaked figures appear*

 **Glacia and I:** AHHHHHHHH!! NEVERSEEN!! RUN!

 **Sylvia:** Neverseen? *Dex grabs Sylvia's arm*

 **Black Figure One:** New recruits I see.

 **Me:** RUUUUUUUUUN!!

 **Biana:** Guys! Get out of here!

 **Everyone:** *runs in completely different directions*

 **Biana:** Great...


	3. Neverseen

**Hey peeps! I'm hopefully at least going to start on the next chapter right now, on account of this chapter being very. Very. Very short. Annnnnnd, I don't have much to say. Review time! *checks review thing cause this is how I answer reviews* WHAT?! None?! None none none?! ... *frowns* That's depressing. Well. Um.**

 **NO MORE CHAPTER FOR YOU SUCKERS!**

 **Just Kidding! I'm just kidding with ya! But seriously. I'm hangry for reviews!**

 **OH WAIT!**

 **I have a follower! Thank You so much LucyLikesFandoms! I've never seen you before. So a big hello to you!**

 **React Time!**

 **Me:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Glacia:** *who is somewhere over the rainbow* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Sylvia:** *from a galaxy far, far away* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **Biana:** *somewhere too close for Lemma's liking* Shhhhh!

 **Me:** Wha-

 **Biana:** *claps invisible hand over Lemma's mouth*

*rustle in the bushes*

 **Me:** Byama wha wyas thapt?

 **Biana:** *pinches Lemma*

 **Keefe:** It's just me!

 **Biana:** *turns visible*

 **Me:** *breaths normally again*

 _A few hours later..._

 **Glacia:** So that happened.

 **Sophie:** Umm, so what was your react to the Neverseen?

 **Me:** WHATAREYOUTRYINGTODOHEREGETUSKILLEDWECOULDHAVEDIEDAREYOUCRAZY?

 **Sylvia:** Nooooo! You guys spoiled it for me! I've only-

 **Me:** *claps hand over mouth*

 **Glacia:** I have been scarred for life and will never sleep again.

 **Fitz:** Hey Soph, let's not do that again.

 **Glacia, Keefe, and Dex:** *thinks: _SOPH??!!*_

 **Me:** *thinks: Awwww!*

 **Sophie:** *blushes* Um yeah. Good idea.

 **Tam:** I'll do the next react, and trust me it's a lot safer.

 **Elves:** *groan*

 **Linh:** Seriously Tam?

 **Me:** Care to include us?

 **Tam:** I'm going to read your shadowvapor.


	4. Mallowmelt

**HELLO WORLD! Well not world but... So hi. Um. I'm ready to publish this. Wow I'm being weird. The words are seriously blurring and the screens too bright and I'm really tired. *starts snoring* *wakes up suddenly* Wha- oh yeah. So I'll be starting on Forever With You on Wednesday. And now for- *yawns* reviews.**

 **IggyChewingOnAShoe: Thank You so much! And I'll be responding to each of your reviews, hehe. I'm pleased you chose MY react to read over tons of others!**

 **IggyChewingOnAShoe: Thanks again! And I feel ya there!**

 **IggyChewingOnAShoe: Aw I'm glad you thought it was funny! I didn't think so till my sister read my writing aloud to me. She said she thought it was. So I need to yell at you guys more? Okay. And I KNOW RIGHT? Sophitz moments!**

 **light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice: It is (hopefully) funnier than the last one. Thanks for the review.**

 **Phew! I'm done! Seriously I can't stay awake any longer. Night!**

 **Oh wait. You want the react first.**

 **Right.**

 **Uh.**

 **Um.**

 **I'm tired. LEMMA GET OFF AND GO TO SLEEP!**

 **React Time!**

 **Me:** So today we have joining us my sister, Lia.

 **Glacia:** And my sister too! Well, in real life, not as a fairy, Lily.

 **Lia:** I'm actually Lemma's sister in real life, just under code.

 **Lily:** I'm not under cover! But I do love Keeper of the Lost Cit-

 **Me:** STOP IT! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD A GLACIA!

 **Lily:** Chill. Is she like this to you Glacia?

 **Glacia:** Yep.

 **Sylvia:** Too bad I don't have any siblings that have read-

 **Keefe:** *looks hopeful*

 **Me:** SHHHHHHUUUUUSH!

 **Sophie:** Um. Uh. React?

 **Lia:** To what?

 **Linh:** Mallowmelt!

 **Glacia, Sylvia, Lily, Lia, and Me:** MALLOWMELT?!

 **Dex:** Yeah, it's only like the best thing ever! It's like a gooey cake wi-

 **Glacia:** Oh I know.

 **Fitz:** You've tasted it?

 **Glacia:** *stares at feet* Uhhhhh...

 **Me:** Can I try some now???????

 **Biana:** *hands out trays of Mallowmelt*

 **Sylvia:** Oh my goodness this is the best thing in the _world!_

 **Me:** Must. Eat. More. *noticably large portion of Keefe's is missing*

 **Keefe:** Hey! Why me?

 **Me:** Because your trying to steal Sophie from Fitz. Boom. That's right, I know all your secrets.

 **Everyone:** *stares at Lemma*

 **Glacia:** HEY! You said I couldn't spoil!

 **Sophie:** *blushing*

 **Fitz:** *reddens*

 **Dex and Tam:** *gagging*

 **Linh and Biana:** *goofy smiling*

 **Keefe:** *downcast*

 **Glacia:** Oh Keefie, I ship Team Foster Keefe!

 **Keefe:** *perks up*

 **Sophie:** Um. What? Let's get back on track.

 **Lia:** Best thing EVER!

 **Lily:** If I get food out of this, Glacia take me to these more often.

 **Glacia:** *whisper arguing with Lemma about ships*

 **Me:** Sophitz will be unstoppable!

 **Glacia:** Team Foster Keefe will always be cooler!

 **Sylvia:** What about Dex?

 **Glacia and Me:** *crinkles nose*

 **Everyone else:** *leaves*

 **Me:** Oooooh Tiana though! And Dinh!

 **Glacia:** Biana can be forever alone.

 **Sylvia:** But Dephie...

 **Everyone else:** *eavesdropping*

 **Tam:** *reddens*

 **Biana:** *anger boils*

 **Dex: *** frowns


End file.
